Nightmares
by CrazyBloodsucker95
Summary: Light is having a little trouble sleeping until he tells his second biggest secret...


Nightmares

Light lay in his shared bed reading in silence, the clock beside him said 3 am but he was still wide awake… strange… most people would've thought L would be the insomniac… but no… the stress of being under constant surveillance had cursed Light with sleepless nights… just then something broke the silence… a slight whimpering, L began to move, he never did this… he tossed and turned, his movements becoming more violent... before crying out

"nn-Light!" Light blinked a few times… he didn't know what to do… his older brother instinct took over and he ran a hand through the boy's raven hair

"Shh… Ryuzaki… it's only a dream…" Light hushed… L's eyes snapped open, he sat bolt upright

"Light!" he gasped "I'm… so sorry… did I wake you!" Light sighed

"Yeah but it doesn't matter…" he lied; he didn't really want L knowing that he was the cause of Light's insomnia… "Did you have a bad dream?" L nodded making him look like a small child

"Yeah…" he muttered

"What was it about… tell me" Light asked, his voice was soft and quiet… almost soothing…

"I…I'm…in a maze… and all my senses are gone… I'm completely blinded… deaf… I can't taste… or smell… I can only feel… and everything I touch I sharp… everything I brush against cuts me deep… but that's not the worst part… the worst part is I've lost…" he paused "someone…" he muttered before laying back down and covering his head with the covers… Light sighed… he knew who L had been dreaming about… but if L wasn't prepared to talk about it then he wasn't going to force him…

"Ryuzaki?" Light whispered

"Yeah?" the detective whispered back

"It's only a dream… all you have to do is wake up…" Light sighed before lying back down and staring out of the window…

A few hours passed before L began to whimper again… Light sighed and began to comfort the boy again…

"Ryuzaki… I'm here… wake up…" he hushed, his tone never sounded annoyed or threatening… always soft… L's eyes fluttered open, his cheeks flushed red as he sat up; he opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a word out Light wrapped his arms around him… L went rigid… hugs were an alien thing to him… but he slowly raised his hands to rest on Light's back

"Why are you hugging me Light?" he asked

"I don't know… erm… when my little sister had nightmares… a hug made her feel better" Light explained… hiding that fact that seeing L upset was more painful than anything he'd ever experienced…

"Thanks…" L whispered… he let go of Light and lay back down, Light felt strange… he lay back down and smiled at L

"Don't mention it" he grinned before closing his eyes and waiting for L to fall asleep…

But sleep met Light before he could realise…

He woke the next morning feeling stiff, he couldn't feel his left arm and there was something pressing on his chest, he opened his eyes to see L almost curled up on top of him fast asleep… Light bit his lip and shook L

"Wake up… Ryuzaki?" the boy's eyes snapped open, he almost jumped out of his skin when he realised how he was positioned

"Oh I am so sorry!" he gasped, Light blushed slightly

"It's okay…" Light mumbled getting out of bed and grabbing his trousers "erm… can I get changed?" L nodded and unhand cuffed the younger boy

"I'm sorry… again" L whispered… his mind couldn't sort out all these weird feelings… they were all stacked up in his head, and the tower was wobbling…

"I said it was fine" Light sighed pulling on his shirt "you don't have to go on…" Light re-cuffed himself and sat back down on the bed

"I need to tell you something" he said "I know you were dreaming about me last night…" L blushed deep crimson

"What must you think of me" he muttered, Light leant closer and cupped his cheek

"I think it was incredibly sweet…" he smiled "I…I'm happy you care about me that much…"

"Light-kun" L whimpered "I… I don't understand these feelings…"

"Ryuzaki… I have something to tell you… last night… was the first time I've slept since you handcuffed me…" Light sighed, L jumped back

"Then that proves it!" he shouted

"What?" Light exclaimed "oh not this Kira thing!"

"You've lost sleep from being under surveillance… stress… fear… fear of being caught!" L ranted

"BEING CHAINED TO SOMEONE AS FUCKING HOT AS YOU!" Light roared, L's jaw dropped

"What?" he asked

"I'm not Kira… I… I like you okay…" Light sighed, he lowered his head, shielding his eyes from L's gaze

"But… but Light-kun" L muttered…

"Please don't talk about this again…" Light growled "I'd like to go downstairs…" L stood up and sighed, he had to think… but how could he after what Light said…

"okay" Light said quietly standing up and walking downstairs with the detective, people started to arrive shortly after and L slipped back into his usual anti-social self, Light sat in his chair and stared at L out of the corner of his eye

'_How are you so fucking calm L?' _ Light thought to himself, after a few hours of useless research L leant back and exhaled loudly

"I'm hungry, what about you Light-kun?" L asked, as their eyes met Light could see the look of pain… he sighed and put on a fake smile

"sure" L led his to the coffee table and poured them both a cup of tea and they were brought a small selection of cakes, Light watched as L licked the icing off one… everything seemed to be in slow motion at that moment… the tapping of keyboard keys slowed, the low hum of chatting slowed… but all that blurred into the background as Light's eyes focused on L's tongue as it trailed along his fork… suddenly the detective looked up and everything returned to normal speed

"Is Light-kun alright?" L asked feeling his cheeks redden at the attention, Light swallowed and nodded

"I'm fine Ryuzaki" Light choked looking back down at his tea…

'_after last night… I don't know what to belive…" _L thought to himself… Light sighed and closed his eyes

"If light wishes to take a nap he's free to" L said…

"thanks…" Light mumbled felling asleep quicker than he's wanted to…


End file.
